Getting Money
by Flame King Roxas
Summary: What happens when Roxas inherits a big house? Read to find out. This is rated T for Language and Sexual themes. I dont Write sex stories so if thats what your looking for look somewhere else. Pairings RoxasXNamine RikuXXion SoraXKairi AquaXTerra and more


Hi guys this is my first atempt at a fanfic so please go easy on me. I do not own Anything about the Kingdom Hearts world or any of the Characters. Whatever is in the **** is what roxas is thinking about while he deep in thought or remebering something in the past. Enjoy

"Wake up Roxas!" is all I hear as I start to wake. As I open my eyes I'm met with a pillow to the face. "What the Fuck Xion!" I yell "I'm already up." I say sleepily. "Well Roxas, if you woke up after the first time I called you, then maybe I wouldn't have to hit you with a pillow." she says with a slight giggle. "What do you want?" I asked. Puzzled about why she woke me up so early. "You told me to wake you up so we can meet everyone at the school." she said. "Why are we meeting at the school again?" I ask even though I knew the answer. "Don't you remember? It's the first day of school." she said with a smile. I sigh and ask "Can't you just leave me here today?" She looks at me sternly and says "Roxas Oblivian! How dare you ask me to let you skip school? On the first day of school too. What kind of friend would I be if I did that?" I mumble still tired "A cool friend" she gets angry and ask "What did you say" not wanting to get her even angrier I say "I said your right thanks for being so cool" not totally convinced she says "I'm going to eat breakfast hurry up and get ready." As she leaves she hits me with the pillow again and says "A cool friend wouldn't be living in the same house so you don't become lonely." "oh by the way Aqua and Terra are going to be here in a couple minutes to drive us". I grab a change of clothes and head to the only bathroom in this house. I brush my teeth and use mouth wash. I start to undress and jump into the shower. As soon as I start it the freezing water wakes me up. A minute later the water is now hot and I start to wash up. As I shower I start to think of how I exactly got into this situation that I'm in.

****Since I was four I've been an orphan. One night while I was being babysat by my aunt Aqua my parents had died in a car crash and I was left alone. Aqua and her husband Terra would have gladly taken me in but before they had the chance to the judge had said they could not for the simple fact that Aqua was not really my aunt. She was an old friend of my real uncle Ventus, Who up until I was fourteen I had thought was dead. I never met him but people used to say I looked just like him. So I was a four year old orphan in a house filled with orphans. When aqua tried to adopt me she couldn't due to Terra's being convicted of a small crime. Not being full of shit I was actually the cutest kid in the whole orphanage. Every time a husband and wife came in I was there first choice until they found out about my bad temper and my ability to act up all the time. So I was never adopted. At the age of 13 my uncle Ventus died I don't know how all I know is in his will he left me everything but his favorite items those he left to Terra and Aqua his two oldest and closest friends. I got his house which had five bedrooms, the biggest pool you could possibly think of, a small personal theme park, my very own chef and maid, and one bathroom. When I turn 18 he said that I will inherit 300 billion dollars. Yeah and so nobody messes with me he hired a (personally handpicked by himself) handful of body guards. The chef and maid are paid for the rest of their lives or until they decide to quit. I was ordered that if I am to die before or after I turn 18 then all the money and anything else I have gotten be destroyed. The only thing was my uncle had two conditions. The first was that I had to not die. The second was I had to complete elementary and high school. ****

I hear a knock at the door and say "What do you want Xion" knowing it can't possibly be anyone else. "Roxas open up I have to pee" she says eagerly. "Hold on" I say as go to open the door. I open the door and go back into the shower as Xion walks in. I don't mind if she sees me naked just like she doesn't mind me seeing her naked. We have known each other for so long it's like if we were wearing clothes. I tell Xion "Don't forget to lock the door when you leave the bathroom". She just says "I know". I then start to think about my relationship with Xion and how long we have known each other.

****I met Xion about 2 months after I was put into the _**Traverse Town Home for Orphaned Children**_. One day I was at the playground minding my own business when some kids who didn't like me just because my hair seemed to spike up, even though I tried it just wouldn't stay down, started picking on me. They were about to tie me onto the merry go round when a girl, who I guess was new here because I had seen everyone in the orphanage but her, came up and asked what they were doing. The boys explained to her that they were teaching me a lesson. She told them to stop but they wouldn't listen. She tried to help me but ended up in the same predicament as me. When we finally got off and were left alone I asked her "why did you help me you stupid girl now there just going to pick on me more for having a girl try and help me thanks a lot". Even though I was mean to her all she said was "your cute" she kissed me on the cheek and left. I just stood there dumbfounded. The next day it happened again. This time after the torture was over I said to the girl "I'm sorry about yesterday. It's just that I'm tired of them always picking on me for having spiky hair it not my fault it won't stay down. Sometimes I think maybe I should just cut it all off." She then said "I love your hair, it's so cool don't cut please!". I then said "Ok I promise I will never cut it. I'm Roxas, and I'm 5 years old." She then said "well Roxas my name is Xion and I'm 6." After that we spent about 2 years becoming good friends, getting picked on, and most importantly not getting adopted. It was me and Xion against the world. When I turned 8 the bullies decided to really teach me a lesson and locked me in the janitor's closet with the orphanage pet pit-bull who didn't particularly like me. I was stuck on the desk in the corner. Luckily it was tall enough so the dog couldn't get to me. About ten minutes later the door was opening and I saw the boys call of the dog. They decided that they wanted to beat me up. About 30 seconds later I was about to get hit with a bat that one of them was carrying. I was ready for it to be over with and then I heard it a thump that was supposed to be the bat hitting my back. But I didn't feel any pain in my back. I looked in the direction of where the bat was coming from and I saw him. He had just arrived the day before. He didn't talk to anyone and looked lonely. I knew it was him because he was the boy here who had long red hair that resembled a wild fire. He was on the ground. He took the blow for me someone he didn't even know. Filled with anger I did something I should have done a long time ago. I fought back. I fought for the boy who took a bat to the back for me. I fought for Xion. But most of all I fought for me. 2 hours later me and the boy who I now knew was named Axel where in the infirmary of the orphanage. I thanked him and he said it was no problem. About 2 months after that Axel was adopted we promised to me again one day. Xion and me were sad to see the only other friend we had go, But happy that he was being adopted. After I turned 13 and inherited the house I immediately moved in and took Xion with me. She was my only friend and I was not going to leave her alone. So we grabbed our stuff and moved out. Me and Xion got closer and eventually started dating. We did have oral sex but that is about it. So unless you count that I guess you could say were both virgins. After a while me and Xion felt a little weird about the whole dating thing and decided to just stay best friends. So that is how it is I mean besides being comfortable enough to be be naked sometimes around each other we treat each other like brother and sister.****

Stepping out of the shower I noticed Xion was out of the bathroom. I dried myself off and as I reached for my boxers the doors suddenly opened. I paid no attention to it because like I said me and Xion were already used to seeing each other naked. I heard a small embarrassed yell and turned to look at the door. Standing were I Thought Xion should be standing was a girl about my age. I had never seen her before in my life. Her face started to turn red. I then remembered I was standing in front of her naked. As I quickly grabbed the towel to cover my self she said "I'm so sorry" and just as quickly as she showed up she left. I closed the door and locked it. Just then I remembered Xion was supposed to lock the door when she was done using the bathroom.

Please comment


End file.
